The Marmite Fic
by AwkwardLittlePotato
Summary: Words: 3413 The Marmite Fic A smutty Phan-fic


THE MARMITE FIC

"Phiiil, I'm horny, fix me." Dan demanded Phil to have sex with him.

"I can't, I have to finish this piece of work and hand it in within an hour,"

"Oh, come one."

"No, Dan, it'll take me at least 40 minutes to get this finished."

"Why don't you love me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I love you, don't be silly."

Dan strolled over to Phil, "prove you love me, Phil."

"Dan, please, I'm busy. Work first, sex after. Now, please, Dan, you know I love you with all of my heart but if I don't get this finished then we won't be earning enough money and will have to move out."

"Aw, Phil, please prove. Baby?"

"No! You know I love you, of course I do!"

"Now now, Phil. I want you to prove you love me. This way, come on,"

It was tempting but Phil had to refuse, otherwise they would have to live with their parents. "No! I'm not going to be forced to have sex with you! You know I love you, baby."

"PHIL! BEDROOM! NOW!"

"Dan, stop shouti-"

"My own boyfriend doesn't even love me," a tear fell, rolling down Dan's cheek, "I'll have to break it off."

"Baby, that doesn't get you sex," he stood from his seat, walked to Dan and lifted his left hand, he used the same hand to wipe Dan's tears away, Dan would not give in and he rambled on about having sex, "Dan, baby, why don't you go make a video or play games whilst I work?" He kissed Dan's forehead and sat back down.

"I can't make a video in this state, Phil, please, come play? I can't play by myself."

"Well, you're going to have to for the moment, it's either that or playing games or making a video, and you've already ruled out video making so, please, let me finish this, hun."

"Fine." Dan sighed and shuffled away, Phil waited for him to leave the office before turning and continuing with his work, he kept typing, he only ever stopped to think three times for five seconds. It was quite a boring piece of work but it had to be done so Phil kept typing for another three minutes before someone, Phil didn't see who, kicked open the plain white office door and covered Phil's mouth and nose with a wet handkerchief...

Phil slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything properly, it was all a large blur to him. He shivered in the cold, all on his own in Dan's bedroom, laying on Dan's cold and unused bed, Dan normally slept with Phil in Phil's bed instead of his own. From this point, Phil knew this was all because of Dan. Phil's legs were tied together at the ankles, his hands were tied together at the wrists. He blinked twice, his sight still blurry but clearer with another blink. He tried speaking but he failed as his mouth had a large bit of duct tape covering it. He could smell a funny smell, not the smell of sex (that smell could be found in Phil's room), it was more of a poison smell, Dan used a poison to black Phil out of course. He wiggled about on the bed, knowing that this would do no good. He shortly gave up. The young man slowly twisted his head around to stare at an alarm cock on the bedside cabinet. One minute. Two minutes. Three minu- SLAM, Dan kicked open the door, carrying a drunken laugh, although he wasn't drunk.

"Mmf! MMF!" Phil attempted to speak.

"Love me, Phil. I love you so much and you have to love me back. I'm going to remove the duct tape." He had an almost sincere, caring voice as he slowly raised his hand for the duct tape over Phil's mouth, he picked at bit at the edge and, as fast as he could, ripped it off, "AAHHHH, fuck you! For god's sake, what are you doing?"

"Oh you will now?"

"NO, not like that!"

"You can't take back what you said. I guess there's no waiting then..." Dan removed his belt from his jeans and held it tightly in his hand. "You'll be a good boy, won't you, Philly?"

Before answering back to his psychotic boyfriend he thought and weakly answered with a yes. "Ah, that's good," he dropped the belt onto the floor, "Don't misbehave, ok? Otherwise I'll have to use my belt, would you like that?"

"N-no, Dan."

"Call me Danny."

"Yes, Danny," he sighed as Dan smirked to himself, knowing that Phil was under his control.

"I'll cut the rope from your legs and wrists, then I want to see how big Philly's willy is now," he did so. "Now, get undressed for me, c'mon, hurry up, we don't have all day." Dan removed his own jeans from his legs and struggled to pull out of his leather T-shirt but he managed eventually.

Phil, as slow as he could, stood up, off of the bed and pushed his jeans down, his underwear followed. "Hnng..." Dan bit his lip and stepped closer to Phil, "let me take your top off for you." He did that and felt Phil's belly, he didn't have a 6-pack of any sort but that's what made Phil special to Dan. Phil was now completely naked and Dan removed his underwear.

"Phil, I'm not going to lie. This will hurt."

Phil glared at Dan as he picked his belt back up from the ground, "what?! But Dan, I've been good! I'll be good, I'm sorry, stop this!"

"No. You weren't good. I had to drag you out here just to love you," he raised the belt into the air.

"PLEASE!"

Dan pushed Phil against the wall and bent him over, Phil screamed as Dan lowered his belt against Phil's bum, "GAHH, DAN PLEASE, it stings so bad! STOP IT!"

"BEHAVE! The more you scream, the more you'll get, maybe you can learn from this!" He threw the belt at Phil and Phil, once again, screamed, "you're not even trying!"

"It hurts Dan, stop, I'm begging you! PLEASE STOP!" He stood up a little

"NO, GET BACK DOWN NOW, BITCH!" He threw Phil hard against the wall, Phil winced, "I-I'm sorry, Philly, I didn't mean to throw you so hard." He had somehow swapped from a hideous monster to an innocent boy, "it's ok, Dan- Danny, just please stop now and we can forget about all of this, I promise."

"But, I don't want to forget, Philly, I want you now, to be mine again."

"Danny, please." He stood, face to face with Dan but Dan grabbed a lump of Phil's hair and tugged on it. "I. Said. No." And he emphasized the "no," he pushed Phil's head down a little too hard than he meant to and Phil's head bashed against the wall opposite, knocking him out.

"Philly?" Dan shook Phil lightly, he was laying on Dan's bed again but this time he was completely naked and he hid under the duvet, "Philly? Please wake up. Philly, I'm sorry. Philly?"

Ten minutes later, Phil woke. He had grown a large bump on the top of his head, coughing, he looked around, was it all just a bad dream?

No. It wasn't.

Dan shuffled into the room again, closing the door behind him, "I'm sorry, my precious little Philly."

"It's ok, Dan," he lied, thinking it would be the easier option out, thinking that Dan would stop this and let him go, thinking that this really was just one bad dream. "It's ok, Danny."

"Are you feeling better?"

He thought carefully, "no, I need a few more minutes for rest."

"Don't lie to me, Philly."

"I'm not, I wouldn't lie to you, my Danny boy."

"Ok, well stand up."

"But I need rest!"

"You haven't proved you love me."

"You fucking whipped my ass with your fucking belt!"

"Shh, don't swear, what if the babies hear you? Stand up."

"No. You can't do this to me, Dan, this is rape, what's gotten into you? You're nuts!"

Dan ignored Phil and crawled into the bed, he reached under the covers and squeezed Phil's penis, "ah, no, Dan!"

"Yes, Philly?" He played with Phil's penis as if it were his own, then he stood up. "Phil. Stand up."

Phil blushed and stayed put, he saw the belt on the floor and stood up as Dan started shuffling closer to it. "Now, behave, I'll be right back with some equipment."

"Equipment?" Dan strolled out of the room and the other side of the door made a locking sound. Phil was locked in. At least he was untied.

Phil searched everywhere for a phone or a laptop, anything he could use to contact the police or some friends, he found nothing. Dan removed them from the room.

A few minutes later Dan re-entered his bed room with a jar of Marmite. "We're going to make this a fun game. A messy game. Are you feeling naughty?" He shut the door behind him.

"Why do we need Marmite?" Phil shuffled backwards a few steps, his back now against the wall, he had made it easier for Dan to get to him, "shit. Dan- Danny, please don't. Please stop now, we can have sex, normal sex, yeah? Try some new positions, fun for the both of us, Dan, please, stop this."

"Dan popped open the jar of Marmite and scooped a handful of it onto his hand, he walked to Phil and smothered his belly with Marmite, Phil complained that it was cold, then Dan got down on both of his knees and Phil's penis rose and smacked Dan's face gently, "I can fix that for you."

"Dan, no, I don't want-."

Dan held on tightly to his boyfriend's penis and decorated it with the Marmite, "gah, what are you doing? Stop!" He then decorated his own penis with the Marmite, "ooh, stings a little doesn't it?"

Phil pushed Dan out of the way and ran toward the window, he struggled to open it before Dan could stand up again, "Don't be stupid, little Philly. Your willy flaps about as you run, if you jump then everyone will see it. Your willy should only be seen by your eyes and mine, not anyone else's, get back here."

"No, Dan. I don't care who sees a dead man's willy, I will jump unless you stop being stupid and don't think otherwise." He opened the window.

"No, you won't," he spoke with strong words, Phil lifted his leg off of the ground and his foot just reached the window sill before Dan grabbed Phil's ear and pulled him to the ground. Phil lay on the floor like an innocent bunny about to be hunted by the predator.

Dan clenched his fist then released it and slapped Phil, getting to his left eye. Phil's hands automatically held his eye with both hands and he curled up into a ball at the corner of the room as Dan shut the window and shut the curtains.

He grabbed Phil's hands and dragged him back out to the middle of the room and he spoke quietly in a grouchy way, "behave." Phil did so, he didn't want to be hurt like this any more, "I'm going to clean you up." Phil made a sigh of relief, Dan was going to stop and leave the innocent creature be. But he didn't, Phil was wrong, Dan stepped closer and closer to Phil and ordered him to stand, then he licked him. He licked the Marmite off of Phil's belly and Phil's penis couldn't help but go hard as Dan lowered his head, getting closer and closer to Phil's penis, caked in Marmite, soon, Dan was holding Phil's penis tightly but carefully as his head progressed to the tip of the penis, now kissing it, making out with it as Phil winced, the pain still in his eye, the pain of being ordered into sex, the pain of the Marmite, which had been left to dry slowly until now, the pain of the Marmite crawling inside his penis and Dan biting at Phil's member, his aim to devour all of the Marmite. He sucked onto Phil's penis faster and faster until Phil released a small moan from his lips. Dan looked up at Phil's face, the purple on his boyfriend's eye, "lay down." Phil dropped to the ground as Dan popped open the jar of Marmite.

He took out another scoop of the nasty smelling stuff and smeared it over his first three fingers. Phil knew what Dan was up to and he reluctantly rolled over and stuck his bum up into the air, he heard the nasty squelches as Dan rubbed the Marmite together in his hands and before he knew it, Dan's three fingers were going into his bum, then back out, then back in, and he did this speedily, like a bat out of hell, he created more pain for Phil, stuffing the Marmite up there and leaving it that way, "Da- Dan, please, stop now!"

"Of course," his fingers exited Phil's bum hole, the Marmite still in there and he swapped from that to redecorating his own penis with Marmite as it had either all dried up or fell off. He swiftly pointed to his penis and waited for Phil to move in that direction, licking Dan's penis and sucking the Marmite off, "don't be afraid to try something new, Phil."

He bit down onto Dan's penis like Dan had done to Phil's except he kept doing this, and he bit down harder than Dan did, "ok, ok, ok, Phil."

"Isn't it hurting you?" He muttered.

"It is, but it's a pleasure sort of pain, keep sucking." Phil kept sucking onto Dan's strangely large penis, he almost gagged a few times when Dan started pushing Phil's head to suck further on his penis. Dan's cold hand rhythmically pushing Phil's head down to Dan's penis until he did gag, he choked on the penis but Dan kept pushing him as Phil tried breathing instead of sucking, "Dan!" He shouted several times until his head was pushed harder and harder when he threw up.

Dan let go of Phil's head and ordered him to clean up the vomit. Ignoring the vomit over his mouth he answered back "why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Learn to love me and this moment will only be rare."

"No, I do love you- I did- I don't know any more, you're crazy! I just want all of this to stop!"

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Shut. Up."

"No, Dan, stop this you crazy fucking bastar-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CLEAN YOUR MESS!"

Phil hesitantly bent back down and licked the vomit of of Dan's penis and lower belly, it was a disgusting taste, a taste Phil had never once wanted to swallow, but he did, he was under Dan's command and forced to do whatever Dan had told him. He nearly threw up again but stopped himself and swallowed it back down, after he had finished Dan asked if he had liked his dinner and if he wanted dessert, Phil looked down at himself, he was a pile of shame.

Dan tilted Phil's head and licked the vomit off of his lips, biting on his lip lightly a few times, kissing him, gently, and Phil fell silent, joining in with this nice and gentle treat, it almost made him think that Dan was being... Dan. The kiss soon become a rapid, harsher kiss, both of their tongues danced around with each other, exchanging saliva; they've never had a better kiss.

Gradually, Dan pulled himself away from Phil and stood back up, "uh, that... I'm sorry." Phil looked up, looking like an angel, awkwardly leaning forward, cross-legged, leaning against his arms which were covering his penis. He would giggle if he hadn't just been forced for a blow job.

Dan bent over and slapped Phil harshly around the head, "what was that for?" Dan didn't answer. Instead, he reached for his belt and whipped Phil again, "DAN! FFUUUCKING! STOPTHISNOW!" And again, and again, Phil screamed louder each time, then, Dan stopped. His belt, in mid-air, dropped to lightly hit his own back, "wh- what's wrong?"

"Shut up, I'll be back." Dan left, locking the door behind him, "when did Dan get a lock installed?" Phil thought to himself as he was left in a room on his own, crying in pain, he could cry now that Dan wasn't here to see. He could cry without being hurt more.

Dan strolled down the hallway to the living room and dug through one of drawers.

Phil stopped crying and cleared himself up, using the duvet to dry his tears, he lay, waiting for a minute before Dan opened the door holding a large shiny object; a dildo. "When on Earth did you buy that?"

"That's none of your concern." He stood still, expecting Phil to come closer.

"Dan, please don't do this to me, this isn't love, this is rape!" He stepped gingerly toward Dan and was pushed over, his hands against the wall and bum sticking out.

Dan carefully put the large, glass dildo in side of Phil and made a slow motion as Phil's face went as red as a tomato, "st- stop, p-please, s-stop."

The dildo sped up and went deeper into Phil, he bit his lip, begging for Dan to stop but too scared to do anything about it but he realised it didn't matter any more. His leg shook, and kicked behind him, pushing Dan onto the floor and holding his crotch, "you little fucking bitch, sit down!"

Phil ran toward him and slapped him as hard as he could but he didn't reach him, his wrist was being held tightly by Dan's hand. "So you want to fight back, huh?" Phil desperately shook his head before Dan pushed him off with all of his strength, Phil went flying and bruised his back as he hit the wall. Dan smashed the new, shiny, glass dildo against the bedside cabinet, the shards flew all over the place, it would take a while to clean up. Before he knew it, Phil was kicked over a pile of the shards and he winced and stood back up only to be pushed a little so that his feet danced over the glass until he jumped to the bed. Dan held the remaining part of the dildo from the safe side, he rolled Phil over and sat on him, locking him onto the bed. He raised the dildo and crammed it into Phil's bum hole, he pushed it in and pulled it out as Phil screamed and squirmed, unable to do anything until he stopped completely.

When Phil woke up he was in pain and in his own bed, he searched around the room for Dan, who couldn't be seen from the bed. He stood up and decided to walk over to Dan's bedroom, gradually, he opened Dan's door. Dan still wasn't here. Phil could remember only a little of what had happened to him in this room but he was unsure of it, what if it was only a bad dream?

The bedroom was clean. No glass on the floor. No blood. No Marmite in the carpets. Only memories.

The door was pushed open a little and revealed Dan, "hey, Phil, how was your sleep?"

"Dan, what happened last night?"

"Just the usual, internet, sex, sleep, why? Something wrong?" He grinned.

"Uh... no. It's... ok I guess."

"Well, ok then. I made breakfast: pancakes. On the table in the kitchen, enjoy them."

"I... I will, thanks, Dan."

"I love you so much, Phil." They both smiled each other, then Phil turned around, "Phil, you've got some scratches all over your back, looks like some glass shards went into your bum, too!"

Maybe it was true! Maybe all of that did happen last night! "H- have I?!" He stood still, shakingly, he was, of course, still naked and now he was weary of Dan. "You should go get a nice, warm bath ready, you look like you've seen a ghost, go on. Love you, Philly."

"I love you too, Dan." His words trailed off and he headed for the bathroom.


End file.
